Rainy Day Mischeif
by Kain Sinner
Summary: kogaiji and goku...lemon included
1. coincidence?

Rainy Day Mischief

Chapter 1: Coincidence?

Goku wandered through the woods, looking for his companions. This fog seemed to be getting thicker and he was starting to worry.

FLASHBACK-

"Damn Hakkai, I thought you said that this way was quicker", Hakkai laughed and rubbed his head. This way was quicker but they couldn't find there way out of the fog and the clouds were starting to threaten rain. "We may be stuck here for awhile" he said "at least till this fog becomes thinner".

Goyjo looked at him and then jumped out of the truck, starting to walk away. After a second Goku followed and they went off to find a way out of the forest.

"Hey Goyjo, are these edible?" asked Goku, holding out some mushrooms. He looked around but couldn't see the red haired man anywhere. "Damn cockroach!" thought Goku, then he ran into the forest and was swallowed by the trees.

END FLASHBACK –

*Splash*. Goku jumped as a drop of cold rain hit his cheek and then it poured down in buckets. "Crap" he mumbled, running through the trees toward a cave. He entered the cave at full speed and then fell back as he slammed into something solid.

Goku fell to the floor and looked up to see a man with long flame red hair and pointed ears. "Kogaiji! What are you doing here!" yelled Goku, preparing to fight.

Kogaiji gave him a dole stare and said "same as you, waiting out the rain". Goku stared and then shrugged.

Kogaiji watched the brown haired man removed his cape and shirt, revealing a perfectly chiselled upper body. It took everything to hold himself back from tackling the younger to the floor and having his way then and there.

He held back a moan as Goku bent over to lay his clothes out to dry, giving Kogaiji a really nice view of his backside.

"There, that should do it" muttered Goku, standing up straight and looking over his shoulder to see Kogaiji staring at him hungrily. "Creepy" thought Goku and then smiled, he was confused when Kogaiji blushed and turned away.

Kogaiji removed his outer coat, also laying it out to dry. Goku stared at Kogaiji's muscled torso, feeling his pants grow tight. He had always had feelings for the older man, since their first fight but they had never been this strong.

Goku looked away as Kogaiji straightened and sat down, leaning back against the wall for a few moments and then getting back up to walk around, then he repeated this act again.

Goku watched this act and sighed, then he slumped back against the rock wall. Then his stomach growled.

Kogaiji looked over at Goku, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. Then those eyes opened to reveal bright golden orbs. "You wouldn't happen to have any food by any chance?" asked Goku sheepishly.

Kogaiji shook his head and said "no, I don't carry food around in my pocket for stupid monkeys". Goku frowned and then shrugged, he leaned back against the wall.

Kogaiji had restrained himself but as Goku stood up and leaned back against the wall again, he couldn't hold himself back. He walked over to Goku, pinning him to the wall before claiming his lips.

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review


	2. Satisfaction

Rainy Day Mischief

Chapter 2: Satisfaction

Goku, shocked into stillness, stood there as he was held in place and his lips ravished. Then realisation hit him, moaning he kissed Kogaiji back. Feeling the younger's response, Kogaiji touched Goku's lips with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Goku opened his lips and the two limbs battled in a dance of frenzy. Kogaiji drew back for a breath, looking at Goku's swollen lips. Smiling he started to ravish the younger's chiselled body running his hand over his stomach muscles.

Goku hissed and entwined his hand in the olders hair and then ran it down his back. Kogaiji groaned as the younger's' hand danced along his back.

Kogaiji kissed his way down the younger's chest until he reached Goku's' pants, smiling he slid his hand down them to grasp Goku's erection.

Goku threw back his head in a silent scream as Kogaiji played with his erection, stoking him from tip to hilt and bringing him close to cumming. "Kogaiji, I can't hold it" moaned Goku before he came, spraying his essence all over himself and Kogaiji.

Kogaiji smiled and then removed Goku's pants. Kissing the younger, Kogaiji brought Goku to his hands and knees. Kogaiji inserted a finger and then two more in rapid succession. Goku bucked his hips against Kogaiji's fingers, driving them deeper as Kogaiji scissored him from behind.

Goku writhered from the pleasure of it and then screamed as Kogaiji removed his fingers and then thrust into Goku, burying his entire shaft in one go. Goku whimpered and then relaxed as Kogaiji kissed the nape of his neck, savouring the feel of Goku's tight heat wrapped around him.

Then he slowly drew back before slamming into him again, hitting his sweet spot. Goku quickly grew used to having Kogaiji's thickness sliding in and out of him and ground his hips against Kogaiji's to heighten both males pleasure.

Kogaiji felt the younger's enthusiasm and after a few more thrusts spilled his seed into Goku, driving himself deep.

Kogaiji collapsed next to him, both boys breathing ragged. Then he sat bolt upright when he heard Lerin calling him. Goku smiled at him and noticed the rain had stopped.

"Crap" he said, pulling on his clothes, not noticing the wristband left behind. He threw Kogaiji's to him. "I'll see you again" Goku murmured before disappearing into the forest.

Kogaiji dressed himself and finished just as Lerin appeared. "What are you doing brother?" she asked, "Nothing" replied Kogaiji, brushing past her and striding toward Yaone and Dokugakuji.

Lerion wasn't fooled, she knew her brother was happier than before and she wanted to find out. As she walked out she spotted something on the ground.

Picking it up she smiled, it was one of Goku's wristbands.


End file.
